Forget it Jake, it's Chinatown
by purebristles
Summary: [LL] Lorelai? Are you going to sell the inn? A very quick peek into their minds. Post 520 How Many Kropogs to Cape Cod? [Complete.]
1. Forget it Jake

Standard Disclaimer: These characters belong to the WB & AS-P.  
Dedication: This is for Rachel again. I hope you're not mad at me.  
Spoilers/Timeline: Set after "How Many Kropogs to Cape Cod?". No spoilers for future episodes. Read without fear, my friends.  
A/N: Do read and review. I highly recommend reading this twice - first to get yourself familiarised with the text, the next to imagine Lorelai's (or Lauren Graham's) facial expressions to the line that is repeated. Facial yoga for you there.

* * *

**I - Forget it Jake, (_Lorelai_)**

I don't want to sell the inn.

But Luke said I should take the meeting.  
But I don't want to sell the inn.

Then I took Luke's advice and took the meeting.  
Still I don't want to sell the inn.

Then Mike Armstrong called twice since the meeting.  
I don't want to sell the inn.

And he offered me and Sookie jobs.  
I don't want to sell the inn.

But he gave us so many options - sell, invest, partnership, partial ownership, franchise opportunities.  
But I really don't want to sell our inn!

Not even to fly to Dusseldorf to tell other people what to do?  
But... I just don't want to sell the inn.

Luke said so himself - I just opened the inn!  
So I definitely don't want to sell the inn.

But Sookie made the south of France sound so... topless.  
Urgh...no, I don't want to sell the inn!

But he's right about the networking, I'll be making international contacts with the Durum Group, and that's a really prestigious group, with all the boutique inns they own.  
Sticking to my guns, not selling the inn.

Ooh, American Travel May issue's coming out in a week, with my inn on the cover!  
No, I do not want to sell MY inn.

And what about Sookie and Davey and little no-name, and littler no-money?  
Ooh... but I don't want to sell our inn.

And what about Luke and I?  
The inn... my inn...

"Lorelai?"

"Huh?" Thank God. Jolted out of it.

"Are you going to sell the inn?"


	2. it's Chinatown

Standard Disclaimer: These characters belong to the WB & AS-P.  
Dedication: This is for Rachel again. I hope you're not mad at me.  
Spoilers/Timeline: Set after "How Many Kropogs to Cape Cod?". No spoilers for future episodes. Read without fear, my friends.  
A/N: Do read and review. For those who are puzzled at the titles, it's the last line of "Chinatown", from whence the quote "my daughter, my sister" sprung. I sound like Milton. (If you can guess which line in which epic I mean, write to me and I'll give you an immediate degree from this college that I've founded)

* * *

**II - It's Chinatown (_Luke_)**

She's selling the inn.

She took the meeting and she's gonna be moving far, far away from you pal.  
She's selling the inn.

Mike Armstrong called and everything, offered her a job, travel, money, perks, topless sunbathing in France.  
Oh god, she's selling the inn.

I'm going to be here forever, and she wants more.  
She... she's selling the inn.

No, no, she can't, she's with m... I mean... I'm here, and we're...  
She's selling the inn?

I thought we talked things through, I thought she knew we were... there, in the zone.  
So she... selling the inn?

We broke up and everything, we paid our dues, we're together now, relationship, thick and thin, rainbows and clowns and...  
She's so selling the inn.

But I invested in it and all, surely she's not going to run out and... let someone else professionally invest in her inn and take her places?  
... she's definitely selling the inn.

And to think that I'm going through all this nonsense, trying to buy that house and all, and she's just going to... not know about any of it.  
Because she's selling the inn.

I'm in, she's in, and she's selling the inn.  
She's. Selling. The. Inn.

But you don't know that for sure, she's always been so contrary, you never really know anything about her, do you?  
Except that she's selling the inn.

Gah, life used to be so uncomplicated before she was around, it was just simple stuff, arithmetic every 13th of the month, pay Caesar, finito.  
Now, she's selling the inn.

Taking a chunk of me with her when she leaves.  
Selling the inn.

We promised to talk more... or rather, I promised to talk more after that horrible month was over... maybe now's the time to actually get to work on our relationship and... communication and other stuff... I mean, what about her and I?

"Lorelai?" Tentative, don't want to freak her out...

"Huh?"

"Are you going to sell the inn?" Please say no.


End file.
